Vacuum of Time
by Marikit Whimsy
Summary: When Irie starts working, he forgets everything, even his name. However, there are some people who aren't going to let him forget his special day. :D Pairings: ByakuranxShouichi SpannerxShoichi. Comments Please!


**Rating:** G  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
><strong>Pairings:** 5148 (IrieSpanner); 10051 (ByakuranIrie)  
><strong>Genres:** Fanfiction / Fluff  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Worksafe:<strong> Yes  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Shouichi is too caught up in his research taht he forgets that it's his birthday!  
><strong>DisclaimerClaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. I own nothing.

**A/N: **An old fic of mine for Shouichi's birthday a year ago. I am uploading all my fics to this account now :D. No Betas. I hope you like it. **COMMENTS ARE LOVE!**

* * *

><p>When Irie Shouichi is in his lab researching the time space continuum a, it always takes a miracle for anyone to get him to budge from his work. Once he gets his rhythm, he forgets everything - eating is passe, sleep is for the weak and rest is a thing of the past. His full attention, energies, heart mind body and soul fall into a vortex or vacuum to which anything around him is irrelevant.<p>

The meals brought to him by worried companions, particularly Spanner and Gianini remain loosely touched, a bite or two the only thing eaten after hours of brain breaking work. In the lab, ironically, Irie has no concept of the time he continuously researched on. He knew the properties of time. It's principles, its relation to the space continuum. He knew how it could go forward and back. But what he wanted to know was if he could make time stop. He racked his brains about it, searching each angle, and exploring things that he thought could achieve his goal.

His endless work made him oblivious to the days passing him. Weeks have passed when he had only left the room for sleep - when the young Vongola almost begged or when Spanner forcefully dragged him to his bed to sleep. He didn't even realize that the year was ending. That today was December 3rd and another year of life has begun for him.

But Spanner and the others didn't forget. Outside his lab, massive preparations for a birthday party was being set up. Reborn was at the helm, barking orders and trying to get everyone organized. Bianchi was in the kitchen with the ladies, preparing a feast. Tsuna and the other Guardians were decorating the main hall. Meanwhile Spanner was setting up the soundsystem, games and other things for that night's party. Everyone was excited. Everyone - except Irie. He didnt even know that it was his birthday.

"Are you staying there all day again?" Spanner asked as he pretended to search for parts in the back area. "You should at least join us for dinner. The humans in the real world are getting worried about you." He said as he watched his friend work.

"I'm on to something here," Irie muttered at this friend not looking back at his friend as he typed things on his computer. "I can't leave now. You know how it is."

"Yeah,yeah... but I'll drag you to dinner later," Spanner blinked. It could be that he totally didn't know that it was his birthday today. "Do you even know what day it is today?"

"Friday," Irie said not even blinking. "Is there anything I should remember?"

Spanner laughed. "Yeah, but you'll remember soon enough. I'll drag your ass to dinner later no matter what."

Irie didn't even move or respond. There was something here. and maybe. BOOM! Light enveloped him. Oh snap. What had happened now? He felt himself falling, then he hit solid ground. What the hell? He opened his eyes and found out that he was not in his lab. The surroundings, the trees, everything around him seemed familiar. He blinked it couldn't be...

"Yo Shou-chan~!"

That voice! It was unmistakable. Irie whirled around and stared at Byakuran. He was as he was five years ago. "Byakuran," he blinked. He was sitting on a park bench, books in front of him apparently studying.

"Tsk, tsk... what's this? Are you surprised?" Byakuran's smile was easy. "Shou-chan is always so defensive. I think he should really relax. Did the monster give you guys another exam?I just handed in my study on the theory of Time Relativity. Did you hand in yours?"

He was in the past? All of the things this Byakuran was saying was from his memories. This happened. This already happened. the next thing would be...

"Since you're free, do you want to play choice?" Byakuran asked as he settled into the bench across him.

This wasn't bad at all. This Byakuran was still innocent of world domination. "Sure," Irie responded and opened his laptop. "Ready when you are."

The game started and Irie had the most fun of his life that day. He finally was winning against Byakuran. His old friend's easy smile wasn't threatening at all. And he felt safe, it was like he was living the life that he wanted with is friend all over again. He was having fun. The most fun he's had in years. He was living the time he wanted to preserve. This point in time that he wanted to relive over and over.

Irie didn't forget that he didn't belong to this dimension and was careful with his words and actions. He didn't want to tip Byakuran off that he came from a parallel world. He didn't want to trigger that and cause destruction again. It was a blissful life.

Did he do it? Did he actually stop time? Could he actually go back to this place and time and relive it over and over?

" I wish it's like this forever," Irie said as he smiled at his friend.

"Don't say that, " Byakuran wagged his finger in front of his face. "Tsk tsk tsk.. I think you're having too much fun here. it's about time that you go back."

Irie stared at his friend. "Where? To the dorms?"

"No, Shou-chan, to the Present. You have to go back, they are waiting. My time is up." he said as the familiar white lite enveloped Irie. Just before he disappeared again Byakuran spoke again. "By the way, Shou-chan, Happy Birthday."

Thud. He was in the lab again. Irie opened his eyes and looked around the darkness. "Happy Birthday?" He echoed and then checked the calendar. December 3. It was his birthday. How did Byakuran- unless that was-

"Oh? back already? Did you have fun?" Spanner's voice pierced into his thoughts.

He whirled around. "Spanner! How did you?"

Spanner smirked. "He wanted to greet you. That's all. Remember, I was in the Millefiore too," he said and then shook his head. "Enough talk. I'm supposed to drag you back out there."

"Is it a surprise birthday party?" Irie smiled at his friend as he abandoned his computer and crossed the room to join his friend by the door.

"Yup," Spanner nodded.

"I'll act surprised," Irie said as he looked gratefully at his friend. "And Spanner, I don't know how you managed it but thanks."

"You're welcome, Irie Shouichi," Spanner smiled at the red head as they left the vacuum of time that was Shouichi's Research lab and came out into the hall. " Happy Birthday."


End file.
